User blog:Gavalar/The Current State Of The Yogscast Network *UPDATED*
Greetings Yogscast Wikians! It came to my attention recently that the Yogscast Network is in complete disarray. The Yogscast YouTube Network is comprised of 27 channels. I don't actively watch all these channels, I don't think any sane person can, but yesterday when I went and browsed through them all I was shocked to find 8 channels that have not uploaded in the last month. In some cases they have not uploaded for much longer than a month. It begs the question: What happended to the Yogscast of old, where every channel uploaded daily and were growing in size and views. I will now go over each of the channels individually to show the problems. Conquest! The channel Conquest! was set up by the Yogscast almost a year ago and always seemed bizarre, The channel was run by several content creators and was focused on console gaming. I personally always wondered if the Yogscast were paid to create the channel and when the contract expired they abandoned the channel. Conquest! last video was over 3 months ago and has only 10,000 views. Team Double Dragon The channel Double Dragon was a strange project set up by Sips and |Lewis as fans desired more content by them and they took it to the extreme. The channel was very poorly run and was heavily influenced by the community who made them thumbnails, banner art and even the channel logo. It would be totally understandable for this channel to of closed as it was only a silly project and when the hype ended, so did the content. Based on the fact that Sips and Lewis make content on Sips's channel it makes me believe that this channel will not return, but it is yet to be confirmed. Team Double Dragons's last video was over 6 months ago and has 92,000 views. BebopVox YOGSCAST BebopVox's channel was one of the last channels that was brought into the Yogscast Network. BebopVox's channel only really hosted the Minecraft Monday Show and vlogs. Bebopvox also spent a lot of time live streaming. Since the start of this year Bebopvox has only uploaded 12 videos, most of which was The Minecraft Monday Show. Problems started to arise when this series stopped being uploaded and only came out intermittently. It then stopped altogether. He posted a vlog 2 months later announcing the series would return but it never did. One thing Bebopvox always uploaded to his channel was Minecon Vlogs, but for Minecon 205 nothing was released. It makes me wonder if Bebopvox has lost his passion for YouTube. From what I understand he livestreams a lot still and hosts a podcast for Nvidia. BebopVox Yogscast last video was over 3 months ago and has 52,000 views. YOGSCAST Nilesy For me, Nilesy is the biggest surprise on this list. His channel marks the border between the bigger Yogscast channels and the smaller ones. Nilesy went inactive 2 months ago but for the last 6 months he has not created any independant content, he has only uploaded Cat Island with Hannah. Nilesy was once one the biggest growing channels the Yogscast had, but it is worth noting that he is losing subscribers dramatically. When I last visited his channel a year ago he had over 700,000 subscribers, as of today he only 645,000 subscribers. I still am clueless as to what happened to Nilesy. YOGSCAST Nilesy last video was over 2 months ago and has 43,000 views. YOGSCAST Zoey Yogscast Zoey, famed for being filled with Pokemon videos. Zoey's channel gave me the biggest shock. Zoey is the sole contributor to her Channel and the fact that she has not uploaded for 8 months (apart from one really strange Minecraft video) concerns me. One must ask how she is paying her bills as she cannot be gaining much ad revenue whilst not uploading for such long periods of time. I cannot say much more about Zoey as I do not watch her channel. YOGSCAST Zoey last video was over 4 months ago and has 107,000 views. UPDATE: YOGSCAST Zoey's channel is now once again active! 'FyreUK ' Putting Fire in this list was a difficult one for me. Fyre are not solely content producers but are the host channel for a team of elite Minecraft builders. FyreUK generally showcases awesome builds and timelapses with the occasional let's play. Yet they have not uploaded for almost two months with for them is highly inconsistent. The channel may still be active with them having nothing to upload but it remains a mystery. FyreUK's last video was over 1 months ago and has 27.800 views. UPDATE: FyreUK's channel is now once again active! YOGSCAST Zylus I cannot say all that much about Zylus as I have never watched one of his videos. Zylus has not produced content for his channel in over 11 months except for an announcement about the Christmas Livestreams which all channels were asked to produce. Zylus may not be making content for his channel but he has been featured on the main channel playing GTA recently. YOGSCAST Zylus's last video was over 7 months ago and has 5,700 views. YOGSCAST Strippin Strippin, similar to Nilesy's channel is on that border between a larger and smaller Yogscast channel. Strippin's channel is inactive at present and has been for a month, but I believe this is because of his hectic personal life. However it needs to be noted that the vast majority of his content from the past 5 months has been Cornerstone and he has produced no solo content, however he is livestreaming frequently. YOGSCAST Strippin's last video was over 1 month ago and has 28,800 views. UPDATE: YOGSCAST Strippin's channel is now once again active! This was a rather depressing blog post, so here is some good news: YOGSCAST Lewis And Simon has been recieving the biggest amount of growth since Simon left with the new Trials Of Derpulies series. Equally, Hannah said on a livestream that Simon was recently in the office so we made see a return by Simon before the month is out! I apologize for any sentences with poor grammar or that sound confusing, writing long essays is not my forte! But thank you for reading, if you happen to know of any additional information on any of these channels please feel free to comment below. Category:Blog posts